Song Fiction
by Magicgirl29
Summary: A series of songs chosen by random shuffle, my ideas for a story for each song. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. How Could This Happen To Me?

**A/N: I am sure you are all aware of the fanfic song shuffle...**

**####**

How Could This Happen To Me? - Simple Plan.

I looked around my surroundings, we were safe. For now that is; I looked to my right, I saw DG. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Cain and Raw lay on the log beside her they did not look nearly as beautiful as DG though.

I was so guilty I remember creating the Sun Seeder and all the other inventions that were now used for evil instead of good. I was to blame for everything, the suffering and this, I thought lifting my hand up to touch the zipper that rested neatly in the centre of my head. This was probably what I deserved; this was my punishment for creating such devices I knew could be turned evil very easily. I put the people I love in great danger. I frowned feeling completely disappointed with myself I looked back at DG. I might have been through hell and back but DG... DG's world was turned upside down the minute I left her to deal with her possessed sister alone. She pitied me, but I didn't deserve her pity or the kind understanding smile she gave me whenever I forgot something... Wait a minute; forget what? What was I doing? I sighed.

"This is useless" I said to myself. I lied back down on the log I was resting near; I took a big breath in. The first thing I found myself asking before I fell to sleep was why something like this could happen to me.


	2. Brother Oh Brother

Brother Oh Brother-** Måns Zelmerlöw.**

Glitch ran to his lab, heart racing, fear and nerves increasing.

"Glitch" Stated a firm voice from behind him, Glitch froze at the familiar voice he slowly turned around.

"C-Cain" He stuttered nervously. "How can I help you?"

"Don't play dumb I saw you with DG" He said strongly, his tone scared Glitch so much that his voice sounded like a squeak instead of a statement.

"You and DG broke up a long time ago Cain I think that you should-"Glitch might have continued if Cain hadn't harshly pushed Glitch back into the stone wall. Glitch winced at the strong impact of hitting the wall gave.

"I don't care how long we have been apart now will you listen?" He barked angrily.

"If you release me I will" Glitch said trying to avoid the tin mans strong gaze, Cain let go but surprisingly did not hurt the smaller man when doing so.

"I'm just trying to warn you" Cain started, his tone becoming soft and fragile.

"What do you mean?" Now Glitch was actually confused. Cain sighed.

"She'll break your heart" Cain said so quietly Glitch was amazed he heard him.

"I didn't think you had a heart tin man" Glitch laughed, it was meant to be a harmless joke, but Cain sighed and turned to leave.

"You'll see" He whispered.


	3. Because The Night

Because The Night- Cascada. 

Glitch quietly made his way to the cool stone balcony; it was the middle of spring the beautiful pink flowers blossomed along the railing. It was midnight everyone was asleep apart from two people. A small cough came from behind him; he spun around quickly to see the beautiful Azkadellia. He smiled as she walked closer. She wore a long white night dress, her feet were bare and her long black hair dangled lifelessly behind her.

"Az" He smiled, "You made it" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of cause" She smiled and glided over to him and became lost in his delicate warm hold. He softly placed his lips against hers; he felt a tear on her cheek and immediately became concerned for her.

"Az? What's wrong?" Az looked to the ground disappointed then looked up.

"I wish we didn't have to keep our love a secret" She whispered, Glitch sighed.

"This is the only way we can be together" He told her.

"But we're not really together are we?"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't want to keep lying Glitch, please don't make me" She pleaded.

"But Az..."

"Forget it" Az said pulling away, looking disappointed.

"Az"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight"


	4. We Are

We Are- Ana Johnson.

"Majesty" Ambrose pushed the door to the queens' throne room open. She stood at her balcony looking out at the dead world which surrounded the palace.

"Come in my dear" She told him without tearing her eyes away from the outside. Ambrose stood beside his queen, his friend. "Tragic isn't it?"

"Indeed majesty it is" Ambrose replied also looking out at the dead world.

"Please Ambrose, now of all times could you call me by my name?" She complained without facing him, Ambrose looked down at her.

"Majesty I am still your servant" He assured her. "It would not be proper of me to-" Lavender looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"Ambrose it's the end of the world my title matters not anymore" She cried. Ambrose sighed,

"We'll work something out" Ambrose told her as he hugged her shaking form closely to his.

"Everyone's dead there's nothing we can do" There they stood for hours, the two loneliest people in the whole of the O.Z.


	5. Tainted Love

Tainted Love- Marilyn Manson.

Glitch waited nervously in the small, creepy, empty cottage. Waiting for Cain to show, he sat staring at the clock.

"Come on Cain, come on" He chanted. When he heard something he looked out of the window, he pushed the old wrecked curtain to the side to seek out the source of the unusual noise he'd heard. It was a tin man's car which leaded three others. _Oh- no_ Glitch thought to himself.

"We know you are in there so come out quietly and no-one gets hurt!" One of the tin men called out. Glitch gasped and pushed the curtain back to it's usually place. _Oh Cain why did I let you talk me into this?_ He whined to no one in particular.

"Alright men" One of the tin men said "Ram the door down, shouldn't be too hard, looks like this place has been kicked in quite a few times anyway."

"Oh... Grapes!" Glitch moaned, he had to escape the tin men couldn't find him; if they did they'd surely take him away. He found his escape, a small black door at the end of the hallway that lead out onto the woods. After he made his escape he heard the front door fall through then he heard the pounding of hard iron boots echo into the night, he ran through the woods when he saw Cain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cain whispered angrily when he saw Glitch; the half brained man looked terrified.

"Cain I can't do this anymore!" Glitch told him worriedly tears streaming down his face.

"Oh-no Glitch you're not getting out of this so easily if I go down you're going down with me!" Cain ordered as he dragged the headcase out into the woods, searching for their next hideout. 


	6. Because Of You

Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson. 

Ambrose sat alone in his room, he was frightened but he really had no reason to be. His brain had been returned and the witch was destroyed yet he seemed extremely paranoid and it was all because of the witch. The memories burned in his mind and haunted his dreams, when he closed his eyes he heard the Alchemist counting back from one hundred. Whenever he was asleep he had dreams of lying down on the cold hard surgical table. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night and hide behind the door when anyone knocked just in case the long coats came for him. The near death experience had made the advisor suffer from temporary paranoia. And all because of one person, the witch!

"She did this!" He grumbled under his breath. He looked over to his bed and picked up the old tattered uniform he had once worn as Glitch, he picked up the striped undershirt and held it with both hands. He shook his head; nothing would ever be the same again, not even close. He dropped his once favourite undershirt and watched with tired eyes as it slowly dropped to the ground.


	7. One Last Breath

One Last Breath- Creed.

Glitch sat on a rather cold hospital bench outside a surgery ward; he was wringing his hands and staring at the ground in fear. DG smiled as she walked into waiting room to greet her glitching friend. She did not speak she thought it would be best to let him speak first, only if he wanted to that is.

"This is it then?" Glitch asked staring at the floor. DG nodded. "I don't think I can do this Deej" The princesses looked up to meet Glitch's terrified brown orbs.

"Why not?" Glitch sighed, no-one would understand how he felt, no-one would ever know the suffering that, that one surgery caused him, countless annuals he had been an outcast a reject. Others could only imagine that kind of torment.

"The last time I lied on that table everything I had, everything that made me special was torn away from me! I just can't stand that happening again!" Glitch said meeting her blue orbs for guidance. DG's heart bled for him,

"Glitch no-one in there is going to take anything away from you! They're all good" DG told him, Glitch was about to respond when suddenly.

"Master Glitch; it is time."


	8. What Is This Feeling?

What Is This Feeling? – Wicked.

"What is wrong with you? Please remind me what I did to you for you to hate me this much!" Glitch screamed back to Cain.

"You were born!" Cain snapped back. Glitch's face lost all colour,

"What posses your mind to make you say things like that?" He wailed angrily.

"At least I have mind! At least I can think for myself!"

"You know me losing my brain was for the good of the OZ!" Glitch screamed convinced that Cain knew that already.

"Yeah, look how great everything turned out; you and that blasted machine of yours are nothing but trouble!"

"You and that stupid gun of yours doesn't do anyone any good!" Glitch was so annoyed with Cain; he didn't even remember how this argument even started!

"Me and that gun saved your backside countless times!" Cain screamed his face red with furry as he pushed Glitch back a bit. Glitch pushed the hand away and pushed Cain back.

"That gun was used against you and you got shot out of a window and Iwas the one who had to save you!" Glitch noticed Cain's features soften as though he was deep in thought.

"Why did you save me that day?"


	9. Shattered

Shattered- Trading Yesterday.

DG handed Glitch the folded up piece of paper, slowly and nervously he unfolded it and his eyes began to trace every word and every letter, it was a letter that he wrote! Well to be more precise Ambrose wrote it.

_Dear well me I guess,_

_If you are reading this then I have been unsuccessful in my attempt to keep the OZ safe from Azkadellia's reign of terror. If I have failed I am most likely to be headcased by now, I discovered that horrifying fact from my secret source. However, I know that once the surgery is complete that I won't have a memory of anyone or hardly anything, I suspect they will get the plans for the Sun Seeder but if she does I am sure princess DG will be able to help. And yes DG is alive, she is currently living on the other side (The inner zone) I believe. _

_Anyway there are some things I wish you too try and remember, DG will come back. The queen needs my help. I am the advisor and one last thing; Kelsia and Vanerllia. My lovely daughter and girlfriend, if you hurry when you read this you can still find them but you must hurry I have been threatened they say that once my brain is gone that they will destroy my family, don't let her hurt them please I beg you. I hope for us to be reunited some day. _

_Yours royally, _

_Ambrose._

"So who's it from?" DG asked, hoping it was good news. Glitch stared at those two names again, Kelsia and Vanerllia. How could he forget, he remembered now, he remembered everything. "Glitch? Who's it from?"


End file.
